Living Image
| }} is the secondary, though more prominent, Noble Phantasm of the Sphinx of Thebes. It is instead delineated as a Skill under the FATE system of Fate/Grand Order, but in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War it is used at its most proper. Roughly similar to Invisible Air, though in some ways also its opposite, it allows Assassin to cloak herself in her legend, that of a carnivorous chimera-esque beast. The effect is something similar to Mana Burst as well, as Living Image feeds on both her and her Master's magical energy to create itself. Essentially, she cloaks herself in energy that takes the shape of her legend. This version appears to be of a heavily-stylized sort (maintaining a magical energy-like appearance), though in excess it appears more akin to her original legend; whatever part of her body is cloaked will gain the traits associated with the equivalent bodypart in the story. Her hands gain the shape of lionlike claws, her rear a snakelike tail complete with fangs, and her back the wings of an eagle (which can be used for actual flight). Individual portions can be materialized in order to gain specific benefits throughout a battle. Assassin's fighting style largely revolves around the use of this Noble Phantasm, enhancing her physical blows to make each one potentially fatal. While basic damage enhancement is applied, each portion has their own unique attributes: *The wings provide flight capability, as well as greatly enhancing Assassin's speed beyond all the others. *The tail can coil around and lift her from various perches, and the fangs at the end of the snake's head can inflict a poisonous bite. *The claws on her hands and feet can unleash "air slashes" that give her increased range (it is likely that her wings can access this sort of power as well), and provided the greatest strength enhancements out of all three possible versions. Each portion of this Noble Phantasm also inflicts a bonus effect; the cutting off of oxygen to the entire target or the specific part of their body hit. This is derived from her legend of killing her victims by strangulation. In keeping with her reputation of eating them as well, Assassin can optionally absorb nutrients directly from their body in order to heal or enhance herself. As one might expect, Living Image can take up an impressive amount of magical energy when overused, and while cloaking every part of her body can unleash Assassin's true power, in keeping with or surpassing that of her legend, it can also drain her Master incredibly fast if he is not prepared or otherwise up to the task. Manifesting one or two components, however, is usually not a problem, and Assassin is skilled enough at switching between them that utilizing all at once is generally not necessary. All parts must be active at the same time in order for her to unleash her true Noble Phantasm, Riddle of the Sphinx, though they can be activated mere seconds before its deployment. Assassin can also apply it to areas outside of her body, including buildings and weapons, though there must be a physical connection for it to be used. Development Creation and Conception Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasms Category:C+ rank Noble Phantasms Category:Fate/midsummer